Words of Eyes
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: An interpretation of what might happen in the infamous date scene between Soushi and Kazuki after Soushi bought the juice. Warning: shounen-ai, SoushiKazuki. A little angsty.


Title: Words of Eyes

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: SoushiKazukiSoushi, of course. Who else?

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai or yaoi or slash. Definite OOC-ness. Might be kind of.. confusing and kinda AU. Heheh. You've been warned, read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: Nope, I absolutely have no ownership whatsoever of Soukyuu no Fafner. They belong to XEBEC and Hirai Hisashi, who are being deaf to the plea of SoushiKazuki's fans to make a sequel. –nodsnods-

A/N: Originally, I wrote this for the Writer's Workshop, and I gave it a title "Behind Your Eyes", but then I decided to change it before posting it. Ettoo.. yes, it's kinda AU because I don't have the slightest idea as to when it takes place. I'd like to imagine it takes place around the infamous SoushiKazuki date scene… maybe after Soushi bought the juice..? Hehehe.

Dedicated to my lovely, lovely friend Hamu-chan and Mavis, Miss you so much.

--o0o--

"But if I'm smiling, pretending as if nothing happened, if I can only sever myself from this weak me... For sure, I'll be with a smile.." –translation of The Ache of My Heart, sung by Kaida Yuki as Fuji Shuusuke-

For Okaachan, I hope everything is alright.

--o0o--

**Words of Eyes**

In silence, innocent, dark brown eyes locked with painful, light brown ones. He and you sat down facing each other, two different pairs of eyes gazing intently, sending emotions, bit by bit, through the contact.

No sound. No voice. No words shattered the silence.

_You came back_. Dark brown eyes blinked as light brown eyes stated.

_Yes. I'm sorry._

Light brown eyes narrowed, the response wasn't satisfying. Apology wasn't what you wanted to see in his eyes. You wanted to see more, to see his reason. Your light brown eyes penetrating intently in his dark brown eyes, and for once, you weren't able to decipher them. There were too many emotions hovered in those dark brown orbs, one placed on top of another, and it puzzled you.

_You left. Without warning_. Your light brown eyes accused.

_I wanted to understand_. Sincerity and earnestness shone in those dark brown orbs. _Even if only a little, I wanted to understand you. That's why I left_.

You closed your eyes for a moment, intending to conceal the frustration you knew he could see through them. What you had wanted wasn't him to understand you, but you to understand him. When you opened them again, they stated: _You said earlier you've understood now_.

_Yes, I have.. a little_. His dark brown eyes looked back at you, and you realized he was trying to read your feelings. Eyes were gates to the mind, you once heard. So you steeled yourself, determined not to let him see the frailty you've been hiding from everyone.

_How?_ You saw perplexity flickered in those dark brown orbs of his, and felt a satisfaction boiled up in your chest. You managed not to let him see your frailty. That was good.

_I saw what you saw out there…_The gleam in his dark brown eyes transformed into a solemn one, and yet, you saw a melancholy glint hiding under it. _And I think I understand a little now… how agonizing it must have been for you to keep the secret alone… for the sake of everyone_.

This time you severed the eye contact and turned away, nearly unable to suppress the tears that had gathered in your eyes. He understood. After all this time you tried to understand him, it was he who managed to understand you first.

A touch on your shoulder snapped you back to reality, and you lifted your head, only to directly meet a pair of gleaming dark brown eyes, shimmering with tears that were now rolling down his face.

_I want you to share it with me_. Those glistening dark brown orbs were pleading. _I don't want you to suffer all alone_.

A pair of arms drew you into a tight, firm, yet reassuring embrace, and for the first time in years, you let the crystal droplets run down your cheeks. You looked up, searching for his dark brown eyes, and when they met your light brown ones, you smiled.

His dark brown eyes lit up with happiness, and you knew he'd caught your wordless message.

_Thank you_.

--Finito--

A/N: Saa? I'm not sure if this counts as a drabble or not, so there. Like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your comment. Tell me, please? Reviews are much appreciated and loved, constructive criticisms are very much loved. Flame? I don't care..

Thank you for reading! Review please!!

Mata ne!!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
